Sem Você
by vanessamatos
Summary: Uma visão do Nathan sobre o amor que sente pela Haley.


**Título: Sem Você**  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Shipper:** Naley  
**Advertências:** Contém cena de sexo

**Classificação: One Shot** NC-17

**OBS: Essa fic se passaria na 6 temporada**  
**Completa:** (X) Yes ( ) No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**BETA: Leds (BFF)**

**SINOPSE: **

**Sem Você**

Fim de jogo. Mais uma vitória. E meu desempenho ajudou meu time a continuar invicto no campeonato. Provando que minha contratação foi um excelente negócio para os Bobcats e calando a boca dos meus críticos.

O melhor de ouvir uma multidão enfurecida na arquibancada gritando seu nome é olhar e ver o brilho das duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo me dando forças para continuar minha jornada. Nunca teria conseguido vencer as dificuldades da vida e chegado até aqui sem eles. Sem minha esposa e sem meu filho. As duas jóias da minha vida.

Fim de jogo era sempre uma festa no vestiário. Os rapazes curtiam cada vitória como se fosse à última. Todos jovens trilhando seus sonhos. Sempre terminavam a noite em uma boate a qual era fechada pela direção do time e a festa era para os jogadores. Bebidas, mulheres, carteados, bilhar, vídeos games. Tudo para agradar jovens que eram minas de ouros para eles. Pra mim nada disso era atrativo. Não eram um jovem como eles. Tinha responsabilidade e comemorava minha vitória de outra maneira.

Após tomar meu precioso banho pós vitória. Pegava minha mochila e assim que saia do vestiário, lá estavam eles. Ela sempre bela. E o vestido que trajava essa noite era mais que especial. Um tomara que caia florido, um pouco acima do joelho deixando-a extremamente sexy. Os longos fios de cabelo soltos sobre o ombro. A pele branca tão delicada e cheirosa brilhando devido a luz forte do ginásio. A maquiagem fraca ressaltando sua beleza. Minha vontade era me jogar em seus braços e nunca mais sair de lá. Ao seu lado, esboçando um enorme sorriso, estava meu tesouro trajando uma camisa do Bobcats com nosso número. Doze. Toda vez que via o usando essa camisa, tinha mais força de vontade de dar tudo de mim naquela quadra para honrar esse número e ver o orgulho nos olhos do meu filho.

Ele corre em minha direção, e me abraça apertado.

Jamie: Hey Papai!

Nathan: Hey Filho! Saudades!

Jamie: Aquela cesta final! Foiii...

Haley: Brilhante!

Minha amada. Sinto seus doces lábios contra os meus. Nem sei quanto tempo se passou entre nosso beijo. Meu coração pulsava tão rapidamente. Foi inevitável após o beijo passar minha língua sobre meus lábios para senti seu gosto por mais alguns meros segundos. O sorriso em sua face era tão especial.

Nathan: Hey Honey! Sentir sua falta!

Haley: Não mais do que sentir sua!

Desço Jamie dos meus braços e a abraço fortemente. Como se nesse gesto pudesse transmitir todo o meu amor. Inevitável sentir seus lábios contra os meus novamente. Dessa vez permitir deslizar minha língua pela sua boca sentindo a dela contra a minha. Era tão bom beijá-la. Um vício que nunca queria me livrar. Só nos desvencilhamos quando escuto os protestos do nosso filho.

Jamie: Eca!

Sorrimos. E de mãos dadas seguimos em direção ao nosso carro.

Nathan: E as coisas em Tree Hill?

Haley: O mesmo de sempre.

Nathan: A gravadora?

Haley: Indo muito bem.

Nathan: Falei com o Luke hoje de manhã. Convidou-nos para no fim da temporada irmos passar uns dias com eles.

Haley: Ótima idéia!

Jamie: Tenho saudades do Tio Lucas!

Haley: Também querido. Todos nós temos.

Nathan: Recebi hoje umas flores da Brooke...

Haley: hahaha. Ela disse que ia mandar.

Nathan: Os caras me zoaram bastante.

Haley: Ela só queria se desculpa pela ausência nos últimos jogos.

Nathan: É eu sei. Estar em NY a trabalho. Além disso, as únicas pessoas que não podem faltar estão comigo nesse carro.

Trocamos um selinho escutando protesto do Jamie. Vamos até um excelente restaurante de Charleston cuja especialidade era frutos do mar. Jamie adorava, pois havia um enorme aquário com alguns exemplares de peixes, crustáceos, moluscos, e o mesmo ficava encantado. Os garçons já nos conheciam, sem falar que eram fãs do Bobcats, então sempre nos arrumaram os melhores lugares, e o atendimento era VIP.

Jantamos alegremente. Um banquete especial para as pessoas mais especiais da minha vida. Não me canso de repetir isso. Durante esse tempo eles me deixaram por dentro das novidades de Tree Hill. Inclusive sobre a nova paixão do meu garoto. Uma garota novata na escola. Os seus olhinhos brilharam quando falava dela. E me pediu uma das minhas camisas autografadas pelo visto a garota que mexia com o coraçãozinho do meu filho era minha fã. Estava ficando velho. Meu pequeno crescia numa velocidade incrível. Tudo bem que nós o tivemos quando éramos muito jovens, mas às vezes sentia uma saudade da época que o carregava pra todos os cantos. Será que a hora de aumentar a família estava chegando?

Quando estávamos no carro indo em direção a casa que mantinha aqui em Charleston. Nossa segunda casa como gostávamos de chamá-la. Uma das minhas mãos encontrava-se repousada em uma das pernas da Hales, meu olhar se dividia entre a estrada em minha frente, olhar meu guri que dormia com um anjo no banco de trás, e suspirar pela bela mulher ao meu lado.

Ela brincava com uns fios de cabelo enquanto apoiava um dos braços na porta e cantarolava a melodia que ecoava no ambiente proveniente do meu aparelho de som. Meus lábios não desfaziam do enorme sorriso. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Agradecia ao inventor do câmbio automático mentalmente. Só assim era possível acariciar a pele macia das pernas deliciosa da minha esposa.

Haley: Estar com um ar diferente!

Nathan: Diferente?

Haley: É. Desde que saímos daquele ginásio que não tira esse sorriso da face.

Nathan: É felicidade. Em estar com vocês dois. Não sabe a solidão que sinto quando estão longe.

Haley: E nós de você. Não sabe o quanto conto os segundos esperando seu telefonema à noite. E como meu coração acelera tão rapidamente quando escuto o som da sua voz.

Nathan: Sei que sou irresistível

Sinto as mãos dela contra meu ombro. Ela tentava me bater. Mas, suas mãos apenas massageavam minha pele. Seguro sua mão com a minha. E beijo-a.

Haley: Ser o astro dos BobCats estar fazendo bem ao seu ego!

Puxo-a mais para perto, e beijo-lhe nos lábios bem rapidamente, mas nem por isso deixou de ser sensual e bastante excitante. Fazendo-a suspirar quando tenho que me afastar, afinal estávamos em uma estrada.

Haley: Louco! Esta dirigindo. Nosso filho estar no banco de trás!

Nathan: Você me deixa louco!

Ela ria. É. Veríamos se continuaria rindo quando chegamos em casa. Isso me incentivou a dirigir mais rápido, mas de uma maneira responsável. Chegamos na nossa casa. Não estava 100% pronta ainda. Havia comprado uma antiga casa que encantou a minha esposa, e onde passamos uma noite maravilhosa uma certa vez.

Carreguei o Jamie escada acima. E o deitei confortavelmente em sua cama. Dei um beijo delicado em sua testa. Quando desci em direção a sala de musica a encontrei sentada ao piano tocando levemente as teclas.

Haley: Você?

Nathan: Era pra ser surpresa. Mandei reformar pra ti. Assim pode compor quando estiver por aqui.

Ela me abraçou e tocou meus lábios suavemente. Um beijo tão delicado e com tanto significado.

Haley: Eu amo você.

Nathan: Também te amo. Acompanha-me num vinho?

Haley: Só se for agora.

Deixou-a se maravilhando com seu presente e vou em direção a cozinha onde apanho um vinho tinto italiano que havia comprado. Começo a escutar sua suave e afinada voz ecoado no ambiente. Essa era a minha garota. Fico um tempo parado segurando duas taças, a garrafa de vinho, e um saca rola encostado na porta só observando suas mãos tão suaves tocando nas teclas no piano e sua voz preenchendo cada canto da casa, e fazendo meu coração pulsar numa enorme intensidade.

Acho que pedir a noção do tempo. Viajei em lembranças tão maravilhosas. Desde o dia em que a conheci até hoje. Sou despertado pela sua voz.

Haley: Hey! Esse vinho sai ou não?

Meio sorridente vou em sua direção, abrindo a garrafa e servindo-nos. Sento ao seu lado, enquanto e simultaneamente bebemos quase todo o conteúdo das nossas taças.

Haley: Huum. Muito bom esse vinho.

Nathan: É mesmo.

Haley: A casa estar ficando linda!

Nathan: Ainda não viu o nosso quarto.

Haley: Huuumm! Mais surpresa?

Nathan: Vivo para lhe surpreender querida!

Ela rir de uma forma tão majestosa e sexy que começo a sentir meu "amiguinho" dando sinal de vida. Ponho a taça sobre o piano e estendo a mão.

Nathan: Vamos?

Ela põe a mão dela sobre a minha, encaixando-a perfeitamente á minha.

Haley: Só se for agora!

Quem conhecia a Hales não imaginava o quanto ela consegue ser sexy quando quer. Quem diria que casou virgem? Os anos a ensinaram muito bem ou seria eu? Sou um excelente professor. Seu olhar penetrante nos meus. E a forma como passou a língua sobre os lábios, fez meu "amiguinho" se manifestar muito mais. De repente a calça jeans ficou muito pequena.

Caminhamos lentamente de mãos dadas até a porta do nosso quarto. Quando me posiciono atrás dela, e com minhas mãos tapo sua visão.

Nathan: Nada de espiar. Até quando mandar. Ok?

Haley: Huum. Tudo bem.

Nathan: Posso confiar?

Haley: Sabe que pode.

Tiro minhas mãos e seus olhos encontravam-se fechados. Perfeito. Entro, fechando a porta e rapidamente deixo tudo da forma que planejei.

Retorno e ainda fico meros segundos admirando o nervosismo dela. Com os olhos fechados se movimentava como se estivesse bailando. Meu tesão já se manifestava em cada poro do meu corpo. Teria que controlar-me se pretendia por em prática cada detalhe do meu plano. Ficar dias aqui nessa casa enorme sozinho morrendo de saudade da mulher da minha vida me fazia bolar cada coisa.

Aproximo-me vagarosamente sentindo o cheiro da sua pele preencher minha narina. Me posiciono ficando com meu corpo bem colado ao dela, sinto a estremecer com o toque. Minhas mãos retornam a sua face tampando sua visão para não correr o risco da curiosidade dela estragar meus planos. Vamos andando lentamente.

Nathan: Só mais um pouco.

Sinto sua respiração fica mais rápida. E concentro apenas uma das minhas mãos na função de tampar sua visão, descendo uma pelo seu colo posicionando-a em seu ventre sentindo-a estremecer ao meu toque.

Haley: Isso é covardia!

Respiro fundo. E sussurro da forma mais sensual que conseguir, controlando minha vontade de esquecer meus planos e rasgar seu vestido e amar cada parte do seu corpo.

Nathan: Te apresento. Nosso quarto. Nosso ninho de amor.

Permito-a deslumbrar pela primeira vez a reforma que planejei. Seus olhos brilhavam. Primeiro notando as inúmeras pétalas vermelhas sobre a enorme cama, e caídas ao chão. As velas aromáticas iluminavam o ambiente e deixavam um delicioso cheiro. Se afasta de mim andando em direção ao enorme quadro posicionado detrás da nossa cama.

Haley: Isso é. Isso é. Nathan.

Tive que me apressar para captar a primeira gotícula de lágrima que escorria em sua belíssima face.

Nathan: Não gostou?

Haley: Claro que amei. De onde tirou isso?

Nathan: Estar chorando?!

Haley: De felicidade meu amor. De emoção. Isso estar magnífico. Não falo apenas da reforma, mas da decoração. As velas, as pétalas, e o melhor de tudo é o quadro.

Nathan: Demorei um tempo para conseguir escolher uma foto. E optei pela nossa primeira foto como uma família.

Haley: Perfeito. Sinto falta dessa época.

Nathan: Eu também.

Uno nossas mãos novamente.

Nathan: Vamos deixar as lembranças para depois. Tenho que lhe mostrar como ficou o banheiro...

Haley: Não tem nenhuma segunda intenção nesse ato?

Nathan: Huumm. Quem sabe?!

Ela ficou encantada com a nova decoração, e com a enorme banheira que tomava quase todo o espaço do banheiro. Minha vontade era estréia nossa banheira, mas não fazia parte do meu plano inicial. Quando retornávamos ao quarto.

Haley: A quadra!

Nathan: É. Reformei também. Agora já pode ficar me observando dessa janela.

Haley: Huum. Vou poder lhe ver treinando sem camisa totalmente suado?

Nathan: Exatamente.

Haley: Visão do paraíso.

Nossos risos preencheram o ambiente.

Haley: A Lua estar tão linda essa noite.

Beijei o alto da sua cabeça enquanto também admirava a enorme Lua Cheia que pairava no estrelado céu.

Nathan: Não tão linda quanto você.

Ela vira-se e seus olhos repletos de amor, paixão me deixam sem ação. Sua mão delicadamente pousa sobre a minha face.

Haley: Obrigada meu amor. Por essa surpresa.

Nathan: Não precisa me agradecer. Isso é pouco frente a tudo que já fez e faz por mim. Transformou um jovem rebelde em um pai de família. Sem você não estaria realizando meu sonho, tornando-me um armador na NBA.

Direciono minhas mãos a sua cintura tornando o espaço entre nossos corpos inexistentes. Encostando a "elevação" da minha calça jeans contra seu corpo fazendo-a sentir como me encontrava excitado com o momento.

Nathan: Obrigado Haley James Scott. Por ter entrado em minha vida e me tornando o homem mais sortudo e feliz desse planeta.

Mais uma gotícula escorreu em sua face. Subi uma das mãos captando a lágrima. Seus lábios apetitosos convidavam os meus. Então toquei-os gentilmente primeiro passando minha língua por sua extensão e depois permitindo-a percorrer o espaço da sua boca prolongando meu prazer em sentir meu doce mel. Apenas quando o ar foi necessário afastei meus lábios dos seus. Ela ainda passou sua língua pelos seus lábios fazendo a "elevação" da minha calça pressionar sua coxa. Sei que a mesma notou o gesto, pois no exato momento fechou seus olhos por meros segundo fazendo-me quase flutuar.

Haley: Me lembre em agradecer ao Luke por ter um irmão tão sexy.

Não pude deixar de rir com seu comentário. Se alguns anos atrás alguém me falasse que me apaixonaria perdidamente pela melhor amiga do meu rejeitado irmão não acreditaria. Como a vida dava voltas. E como era infinitamente grata a mesma pela minha felicidade. Sou tirado dos meus devaneios por sua voz meio rouca, e sexy.

Haley: Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

Nathan: Até a lua se quiser.

Ela rir, mas logo volta a ficar seria e seus olhos brilham de uma maneira especial. Aproxima sua face da minha, inclinando de forma que seus lábios ficam bem próximos ao meu ouvido e sussurra pausadamente.

Haley: Faça... amor... comigo!

Nathan: Hoje, sempre e eternamente.

Esse era meu desfecho da noite. Mas, escutá-la perdi-me isso da forma como pediu fez meu tesão ir as alturas. A noite seria longa e prazerosa.

Minhas enormes mãos massageavam seus delicados ombros. Instintivamente Hales fechou os olhos e foi virando frente a enorme janela aproveitando minha pequena sessão de massagem. Aproximo minha narina dos seus fios de cabelo e um forte odor adocicado me inebria. Substituo minhas enormes mãos pelos meus lábios ágeis e gulosos. Sinto-a estremecer ao senti-os frios e urgentes em sua pele.

Começo a escutar seus primeiros murmúrios de prazer. Aumento as investidas dos meus beijos, lambidas e chupões e os gemidos já se tornam mais auditivéis. E suas mãos nervosas começam a mexer e dar uns pequenos puxões em meus cabelos.

Minhas mãos que estavam apertando sua cintura fazendo-a deixar escapar cada vez mais gemidos em contra partida. Fazendo-o nossos corpos colarem mais e mais. E roçando a elevação em meu jeans contra sua coxa. Elas agora começam a descer pelas suas pernas longas e definidas chegando na barra do vestido e subindo. Após alguns vai e vem começo a explorar sua pele nua, sem nenhum tecido.

Minhas mãos subiam, mais e mais. Chegando a tocar de leve o tecido da sua lingerie fazendo com que ambos delirassem de prazer. Num gesto rápido por parte dela, vira seu corpo ficando de frente. Só me dou conta do ato ao sentir seus suculentos lábios contra os meus. Iniciando uma sessão de beijos ardentes e selvagens.

Ela mordia de leve meu lábio inferior arrancando gemidos e acelerando meus batimentos, em contra partida aumentando mais o estado de excitação do meu "amiguinho".

Concentrando todas as forças e razão que ainda me restava conduzo-a rapidamente e cuidadosamente até nossa enorme e nova cama. Enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam cada parte da sua pele que conseguia alcançar sem desgrudamos nossos lábios.

Sinto suas mãos na barra da minha camisa e ao notar sua intenção inclino meu tronco afastando nossos lábios e retiro a peça rapidamente. Suas mãos delicadas começam a tocar meus músculos.

Haley: Estar mais forteeee!

Escuto sua voz quase falha e carregada de luxuria.

Nathan: Não gostou?

Seus olhos brilhando de desejo me encaram de uma maneira que quase me levaram ao clímax precocemente

Haley: Muito pelo contrario. Estar tão gostoso!

Direciono minhas mãos as suas costas achando o feche do vestido e abro. Aproveito o momento e inclino-me aproximando meus lábios em seu ouvido...

Nathan: É tudo seu.

Ela ria de uma maneira majestosa enquanto me livrava com um pouco de dificuldade do seu vestido. Minha vontade era rasgá-lo, mas da última vez que fiz tal gesto não foi muito bem recebido depois.

Jogo a peça longe voltando a admirá-la. Agora trajando apenas uma lingerie preta, que ressaltava sua pele macia, branca e suave. Seus mamilos vermelhos e enrijecidos entregando seu estado de excitação. Direciono minha mão tocando-os suavemente arrancando gemidos agudos de seus lábios.

O qual tem um efeito alucinógeno em mim levando-me a trocar as mãos pelos lábios. Nem sei quando tempo dediquei a essa parte do seu corpo. Estava perdido em desejo e luxuria. Seus gemidos e suas mãos em minhas costas só me incentivava a continuar mais e mais.

Começo a descer os lábios pelo seu tronco chegando à barriga onde demoro um pouco mais, enquanto desço as mãos para as pernas massageando suas coxas, e tocando-a por cima da lingerie de onde já podia sentir sua "umidade".

Nathan: É tão deliciosa!

Precisava me livrar da minha calça, a mesma estava apertando meu "amiguinho" tamanho era meu estado de êxtase. Desço mais os lábios passando rapidamente pelo tecido, coxas, pés. Ajoelhando-me na cama enquanto me livrava da calça sem quebrar nosso contato visual. Ela mordia o lábio inferior de uma maneira tão sexy tornado minha boxer desconfortável para "abrigar" meu "amiguinho" livro-me também da mesma.

Seu olhar se direciona a "ele". Enquanto volto a beijá-la inversamente, dos pés retornando aos lábios. Enquanto nossos lábios "bailavam" minha mão se direciona ao seu "centro" de prazer. E concentra os carinhos nessa região tão desejada por mim seguindo uma velocidade nos movimentos condizente com a velocidade dos nossos beijos.

Suas mãos desciam e subiam em minhas costas repousando em meu bumbum e subindo. Ela tinha um fascínio nessa região. Não que me importar-se. Na verdade adorava quando ela apertava-o fazendo-me gemer em seus lábios.

Minhas mãos se livram da última peça e nossos corpos nus e suados se tocam fazendo uma onda elétrica percorrer nossos poros aumentando nossos desejos e a intensidade das nossas caricias.

O ar estava escasso no ambiente. Nossa respiração era ofegante. O calor era enorme. O suor fazia nossos corpos deslizarem aumentando a fricção entre eles. Nossas mãos tocavam cada centímetro da nossa pele. Nossos lábios não se desgrudavam. Nossos corações batiam em sincronia.

Haley: Querido...

Nathan: Sim...

Haley: Preciso de você...

Era automático. Nasci para proporcionar prazer a essa mulher. E ela a mim. Sem muito mais demora. Encaixo perfeitamente nossos corpos. Os quais se movimentavam em sincronia. Hora rápido, frenético. Hora lento, calmo.

O prazer tomava conta de cada músculo dos nossos corpos. Contraindo-os e proporcionando-nos um mar de sensações imensuráveis. A paixão ardia em nossa pele, o sangue em nossas veias queimava. O clímax vem se aproximando simultaneamente, e por meros segundos alcançamos a satisfação preenchendo o ambiente com gemidos de prazer e amor.

Nathan: Eu te amo.

Haley: Também te amo.

Nossos lábios se tocam apaixonadamente, puxo seu corpo cansado e exausto para cima do meu. Abraçando-a. Repousando minhas mãos em torno do seu corpo.

Deposito um beijo em sua testa.

Nathan: Hales...

Haley: Sim... Querido...

Nathan: Não sei o que seria de mim... Sem você...

Não foi preciso olhar em sua face para saber o quanto seus olhos deveriam estar brilhando nesse momento, e seus lábios estariam esboçando um enorme sorriso. Pode ser passar anos, mas com nós dois sempre seria assim. Podíamos nos amar anos afins. E nos amaríamos como se sempre fosse à primeira vez por toda a eternamente.

**FIM**


End file.
